1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fasteners and assemblies containing same and more particularly it concerns fasteners and assemblies which discourage the unauthorized removal of elements from sheet-like objects such as an article of merchandise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices which spill a disfiguring dye or release an undesirable substance in response to unauthorized attempts to remove them from merchandise are known.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,049 and No. 4,649,397 show prior art fasteners and assemblies over which the subject invention is an improvement. Both of these patents show a housing formed of two halves which are hinged together at one end and which close upon each other along the edge portion of an article. Pins extending from one half penetrate the article; and their points are received in the other half to hold the halves tightly to the article when they are closed on each other. A special locking mechanism, separate from the pins, holds the halves closed on each other until they are released by a special tool. Frangible ampoules or containers are arranged in at least one housing half and these ampoules or containers contain a dye, an ill-smelling gas or some other fluid which produces undesirable effects when released. According to the patents, attempts to remove the housing by forcing its halves apart while they are locked will cause them to bend; and because of the stiffness of the ampoules or containers they will break and release the fluid contained therein.
There is also on the market a fastener pin known as "COLOR CAP", which is marketed by Antonson Security A/S of Karslunde, Denmark. The "COLOR CAP" fastener comprises a pin fastener and a hollow outer shield. The pin fastener has an enlarged plastic head with a thin peripheral flange. The outer shield surrounds and extends over the plastic head and forms a hollow space around the head. A liquid dye is provided in the hollow space and is maintained thereby by a seal between the flange on the plastic head and the outer shield.
The fastener assemblies of each of these prior art arrangements are complicated and expensive to manufacture. Specifically, the assemblies shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,049 and No. 4,649,397 require dye containing ampoules or containers which are separate from and must be assembled into the housings. Moreover, because the ampoule or container is separate from the housing the amount of bending of the housing that may be needed to break the ampoule or container is difficult to control. The "COLOR CAP" fastener does integrate a dye container into a housing but the housing and pin are not solidly interconnected except through the thin flange. Also, the region through which the dye or other substance must exit is confined to the thin peripheral flange region.